Half Fantasy and Normal
by Akorin Kokoro
Summary: (SYOC CLOSED!) A third game of Despair just start after the 6 years of the very Despairing leader died in the hands of her 'Despair'. Agnese Valentine, and ex-criminal and now Justice of Crimes investigate a dead body with a frozen body as he, surviving the game living to dead! Can he escape and finish his case? Chapter 1 EDITED
1. Prologue : In the Place we Called Dreams

**Hello, I'm kinda new here (or is it?) this the first time I'm doing this (or the second time?) So I'll need you cooperation's! But the SYOC will be appearing after this story. Enjoy. This SYOC will be stoped accepting even if not enough to get at 1 September.**

**EDIT : Sheesh, you guys didnt believe me arent you?**

**EDIT : Sorry, for the sudden change of plot. You can tell me about something to change, its okay!**

* * *

**PROLOGUE : In The Place we Called it a Dream.. Is it?**

In a small park, midnight. Two teenager are talking each other, and that's mean me and my friend. ".., Even she was coma for almost 10 years, sleeping like an innocent sleeping beauty. I'll still waiting for her. Until she wakes up." I says.

I still waiting for her, even death separates us I'll will remember her. With my arrogant tone or maybe a little over dramatic I guess?

"Truly, you are stubborn like always be." Says the imbecilic sweet toothed surgery. "Just accept it, she can't wake up again," He says with a sigh. "Horo..," I replied. "I'm not cooking for your sweet tooth again after you say that," I replied in annoyance.

"Erk!" He flinched. Is he really want sweets that badly and it HAS to be me to cook for it?! Be serious he IS a surgery for good name of Sherlock!

**Name : Horonigai Ichiyu**

**Age : 17. Super Talented High School : Surgery**

**Appearance : 180cm and 73kg or 5'11 feet and 161 pounds. Platinum colored pixie cut hair, tanned muscular skin, and chocolate Asian eyes. Black dress shirt, white jeans, white tie and black belted boots. Red laser glasses and black locket.**

"No, I'm sorry it was a joke," I quickly said. For the truth I don't think I have the hurt for do a mental torture for him for not eating sweets. I'm a criminal but not a heartless; think that by your own. "That's a terrible joke, " He sighed, for the truth (again). I THE ONE WHO SHOULD SIGH STUPID! NOT YOU! ANYONE BUT NOT YOU! HOW COME YOU SHOCK FOR NOT EATING SWEET THAT MADE BY ME?! EAT SOME CANDY OR SOME OTHER SHIT!

Well, something like that my brain yelled loudly or maybe 'he' will yelled..

"Right, wheres Pein?" I nearly spit and I pretty sure my face is laughing but I tried my best to hold. "Horo, it's not Pein but Sakka it's his name," I corrected him before 'he' heard his personal disease pun like name.

"Too late I heard out and clear, Horo get your nerve memory brain fixed. Its getting worser than before," He reminds the surgery. "I'm sorry, but you know how crazily weird my memory is? It's a family generations disease," The surgery whined.

"Sakka, I mean Shiriaru Sakka," I snickering.

**Name : Sakka Shiriaru**

**Age : 17. STHS : Novelist**

**Appearance : 177 cm and 57kg. 5'10 feet and 126 pounds. Black thick and fluffy hair, average white pale body, pale brown eyes. White short sleeved dress shirt, black cravat, jeans and black converse. Silver piercings at the right top ear, black band and had a pink sapphire earing at the right ear as well.**

"Very hilarious like always, like you own name Agnese Valentine," He sarcastically says.

**Name : Agnese Valentine**

**Age : 17. STHS : 'It's a secret but I'll tell you later~'**

**Appearance : 177cm and 60 kg. 5'10 feet and 132 pounds. Thick messy short hair, white yellowish skin little muscular and healthy and dark blue eyes. Breast leather brown jacket with yellow double buttonings, with a turtleneck the cover lower half of the face, white plain t-shirt underneath, dark green moss cargo pants and black boots. Silver ring at the left ring finger.**

I'm snickering at his statement. Oh, if you didn't learn Japanese I tell you a funny joke. Sakka means Writer and Shiriaru means Serial if you put it booth on then it will be..? Smart, I give 100 for you!

"Let me get this straight Agnese," He takes a deep breath. "We were friends since childhood," He stops and looked back. "And we knew each other pretty well," He continued in a coded tone. 'I've been followed ever since I'm out from my house'

Hi secretly made a hand gestures, making a small signal. 'We're not the one who were enjoying our talk, in the park'

"Soo.., what are we going to do?" I started a question with no suspicion tone.

"You know I'm talking about," He retorted.

"Oh, yes. 'That'! Our precious case!" I says with a glee.

"And the most rarest one, dead body found with Ice on every bone Magic User's work," Horo sighed. The two friends of mine are not the type who like magic, oh right you don't know about this world.

This world had a small phenomenon called 'Magic' you know? Like in the fantasy stories? Like Kougari in Hiatus? (HEY! You break the 4rth barrier there!). Or Shyjoker? Or even SHSL Slacker? (STOP!) Pretend I didn't say anything of those, because that would likely be not normal.

Okay, we had few incidents and cases (I'm an Investigator but that's not my talent) the involved magics. But, rarely happen. Because magic user hid themselves between the normal people, of course if you like to know there were also a different species such as mermaid or merman (but badly we never encountered them), centaur (once but it's a secret) and others but mostly we never see them.

We heard the bushes moves, "Right, you guys want Eggnog at Junkensten Cafe? I'll treat you two," Sakka says. I cant tell if he was scared or excited or even in glee. But I agree. I love a chase like cat and mouse game. Fufu.

We walked out from the park. We can tell that our 'friend' or 'stalker' is following us. Such bad manner he or she has..

..

…

…

"Huh? Where am I?" The very first question after looking the sky of ceiling that made of stones or wood? My name is Agnese Valentine, Male, and also (as promise) a Crime Master. For the reasons, I heard small laughter was it me? Since it sounded..

'_Ukyukyuku~_'

Ukyukyuku..? Huh? "Who is it?" I asks. But no one there, I'm sitting in a classroom and I'm alone so who was it? Hey, where am I?

As those question are filled in my head. I realized the answer will come by the time fated.

* * *

**Let's begin our Fantasy Slash Normal Mutual Killing Life Now! (Alive : 20)**

**I'm limiting the SYOC for 2 Months. But I've always stay alive so you had many chances and don't waste them and for Guest.., sorry I cant accept them very sorry. If I need some other info I can call you as their parent.**

Name : (First, Middle [if there was], Last)

Nickname : (Something for people to call her/him)

Gender : (Male or Female?)

Age : (13-20 years old, oh, there will be adults acceptance. 20-30)

Birthday : (Why not?)

Spouse : (Your OC had a lover or mate? Gay or Lesbian? How far is the relationship?)

Magic : (Or none magic user but) I accept any types : Galaxy, Plant or others (Be creative!) *Thumbs up. No, TIME user!

Race : (Half, Human, Mermaid, Elves, Robots, and anything but no Gods, Angels or Demon!)

Occupation : (Student, Part time worker at ?, or street fighter and etc.)

Nationalist : Is he Japanese or Foreign?

Physical Appearance : (Must be detailed! Picture also can but I need the source correctly! Hair, eyes, and skin tone color. Body looks! Be detailed!)

Height and Weight : (Cm and Kg or Feet and pounds I don't care! I tell you both!)

Clothing as for the following activity : Normal : Summer : Winter : Swimming : Sleeping : Favorite Fashion Style : (Something else? You may or may not need to answer this)

Accessories or items : (Like a bag, Phone (But in the Story there will be no Connections), doll, or a luggage(?) or even a personal items?)

Unseen : (Something hidden well like Pan*y #SLAP! Or br*s #BANG!, Scars, Birthmarks, etc.)

Others : (Anything else?)

Personality : (Be detail and descriptive!)

Manner : (Well, how do they see stranger or friends or foes, as?)

Habits : (Well, what do they usually do when don't have any friendship time or something like.)

Right handed or Lefty? :

Speech Pattern : (How do s/he usually talk, uses some puns or cliché or joke?)

Quotes : (Give something detailed! It'll be useful for the understanding of the Chara!)

Reaction : (Something like how do they react to the sticky situation? How do they react to a kid that uses magic? And others.)

Example : Random Boy : Annoyed telling to go away [Meeting a stranger], Lazily say his talent [When someone asks], Bitter and feared smile [When going to be executed]

Strength or Weakness : (You people know what I mean? Don't?)

Like and dislike :

Hobby : (What their favorite things to do?)

Mental Sickness / Other Sickness : (Like Allergies, MPD, DID, ADD, Split Persona, Bipolar, Phobia, Mood Swings and etc.)

Love Interest : (Explain me detailed since I only knew about some stuff like : H*mo or L*sbi*n or Straight)

Ideal BFF (Best Friend Firever(5ever!)!): (What kind a bestie that make them love or like?)

History : (Which Country, Town/Village and what kind of family and what is their story? I like people History!)

Childhood Experience : (What did the Character went through?)

Prized Items / Possession : (Some Items that was so precious for the Chara! And give the reason anything! Like : Memento, Something to remember or she really like it)

Secrets :

Best Thing they went Through on their life : (Some good, amazing experience they went)

Worst Thing The went Through on their life : (Some bad, and terrible experience they went)

The most Precious person : (Who is the most important to them? Friends? Family? Or themselves? Outsider? Please give me the description!)

The most precious thing : (Even valuable than their lives)

Relatives : (Dead or Alive?)

Other Talents : (Are there other skill for just regular hobby?)

Language : (What kind language they can speak? Nationals? Sign?)

Best Subject : (Because we still in the school so there will be teaching and other stuff)

Worst Subject : (Just read the top of this..)

Bullying or school Problems : (What the others or themselves did horrible wrong?)

STHS (Super Talented High School) : (Anything some good talent they had, being weird, unique, family or etc something else you like and not to be bad or something no Luckster to many of them (on other SYOC'S)! No Secrets!)

Role in the Trial : (Like the type who accused people quickly, of twice thinker, some police, and etc.)

What their favorite Place to Layout? : (What type of place they like to hangout or being a lone wolf?)

[IF They are.., this must be answered!]

Victims : How they die?

Culprit : How they kill?

Mastermind : How did they fall to despair?

* * *

**SYOC is finally Closed! I'm waiting for you, Little Lugia, The meme Queen and DietMilk!**

**EDIT : 31-8-2014 10.47 AM Indonesian**

**The Chosens are : (20/20) For Reservation : (None/Magic-Gender)**

**Non Magic : Male (5/5) and Females (5/5)**

**Magic : Male (5/5) and Females (5/5)**

**Class Rooster; (Last First) Open Slots**

**Agnese ****Valentine **(Male) by Akorin Kokoro or me.

**Shiro ****Hebiyasa **(Male) by Shadowplayer360.

**Michiko ****Tsukino **(Female) by Spontaneous Extempist.

**Alicia Simone Davis (Female) by Mastermind Enoshima Alicia.**

**Panoplía Kardiá Thrymmatízo̱ (Female) by The Cutest Otaku.**

**Stellar "Rose" Law (Female) by ShyJoker.**

**Juve "Marigold" Horatico (Male) by ShyJoker.**

**Miina Iwari (Female) by Shadowplayer360.**

**Masayuki Hitotose (Male) by HeroNoMore.**

**Jun Enda (Male) by KimotoDragoon.**

**Jasper "Ecto" Flake (Male) Reaper of Books.**

**Hanna Bethany Fanvin by Wings4148.**

**Yoru Okami (Male) by Avret.**

**Rudy Kawada (Male) by Zeita Hikari.**

**Kiheki Neru (Male) by Crimson Spider Lily.**

**Elaine "Ellie" Bodewig by Awsome D.T.**

**Kiyoko Otonashi by AnimesWorld.**

**DietMilk (Magic Male).**

**LittleLugia (Magic Girl).**

**the meme queen (Magic Girl).**

**I'm still alive! I always alive in your night every single day! I'm an Indonesian so we are different! Also the SYOC is also in my Profile so you can copy paste there aswell, (if you laptop or computer cant copy paste here) Also this SYOC will be end at 1 September. Be very patient.**

**Students Alive : (20/20)**

**Died : (0/?)**


	2. Prologue : Data of The Crime Master

**This still a Prologue, I tell you few things about Agnese data of the SYOC. Not all, but his few personal stuff. After this after I get all the Characthers in, I give them to ya! Also the SYOC still the same as the first, not I still need to wait. Really long.**

**PROLOGUE : Data of the Crime Master.., Incomplete.**

"_How could you!" yelled a woman to a man with a face of guilt. "How.. HOW COULD YOU?! Agnese still a child, our only child but why did we have to..?!" She keeps yelling without any care, the man who just stayed quiet in guilt tried to say a word, "I know this.., but if we keep him here. That __**person**__ will-". "MASTER AGNESE! Why aren't you asleep?!" yelled a maid breaking the conversation between the couple._

"_A-Agnese?!" yelled the woman who were his mother. The little 5 year old come out from the blind spot from people gaze of a door. "…" He just stayed quiet with his blank expression of his._

The boy who named Agnese Valentine

"_.., We'll talked later, Agnese you need sleep right now is-" The clock starts ringing._

"_12 O'clock, Mrs. Cinderella is running away from the Prince," The boy cut his Father words._

"_.., Mom you promise me to read Cinderella to the end," The boy looked up to his Mother._

_The Mother went pale, ".., That was about a month ago.."_

"_But didn't you say that you read me a story a story once in a month?" The boy bent his head in confusion. Silently the man bit his lower lip._

"_How about tomorrow? Your mother is tired now," Then he grab the boy small hands and walked away to his bedroom._

"_..?" The boy just stayed confused._

* * *

_Until his very next 3 years._

_His just sitting motionless as his let his back rest on a wall, wondering when his parents come to get him. He stills remembers, but he couldn't believe it. Even the young age of his. "Not bad he was worth for 100 dollars!" says the man that he couldn't remember._

_He was sold, for an unknown reason._

_After that the adults told him to work, as he dressed in white rug. "Hey, can you talk?" ask a taller girl, she looked older than him. He looked up to see her face, her kind beauty face slightly broken by her freckles as she smiled with her few lost sweet tooth._

_The boy who named Agnese just stayed quiet and throw his glance to his right side. "Hey, hey! Can you talk or not?" She ask again. She didn't ask in her anger, she still using her kind tone._

"_..," He didn't answer._

_The girl just keep her smile as she patted the boy head. "No answer? Don't worry, you still shock about this? I don't mind," She chuckled. The boy gives the girl a sharp glance._

"_Agnese.., Valentine,"_

The boy who had a full name Agnese Valentine

"_Agnese? That's a cute name," She says softly._

"_.. Angel," He muttered. "Sorry?"_

"_Angel..," He point his finger to the girl._

"_Oh, are ypu-kxljdf ncseopicp0eiv do9rftiuvnpro? Thankhdiofgjyoujkdfhv1"_

* * *

? :"_**Huh?**_"

In a confusion the figure that was silently watch the memories of Agnese Valentine surprise to see the monitor started to glitches.

MONITOR(?) :"_Ufufufuf..!_"

In more confusion he or she are started to curios what was starting to happen. Then the glicthing disappeared replaced by a young male.

MONITOR(?) :"_Fufufu.., you think you can get his memory?_"

? :"_**Who are you?**_"

MONITOR(?) :"That's doesn't matter, whats matter who ARE you?"

? :"_**Me? Upupupu! I'm a descendant of Despair!**_"

MONITOR(?) :"_Nonsense! Despair just a word that represent a darkest persona, who ARE you?!_"

? :"_**I couldn't say my name freely, since you're his conscious you cant get my name easily! Strangely, this is the first time I saw something like this, interesting, upupu~! Interesting it is!**_"

MONITOR(?) :"_Flatered? I presume you were just the world dirt,_"

? :"_**Such rude statement! I never saw something like this, really I swear on it!**_"

MONITOR(?) :"_Shut up,_"

? :"_**Tsk, tsk, tsk… How short tempered aren't you?**_"

MONITOR :"_That none of your problem, let him go then I leave this place at once!_"

? :"_**No, why should I?**_"

MONITOR :"_Very well you'll regret this.., about now,_"

Suddenly the wires moves on its own and started strangle the unknown.

? :"_**?!**_"

? :"_**Let go of me!**_"

MONITOR :"_No, let go of Aggy,_"

The boy who were nicknamed Aggy by few people

? :"**If I dont?**"

The wires started to tighten on the neck.

? :"_**Tsk! Fine, I'll do it!**_"

MONITOR :"_Now, I'll loosen those 'snakes' I've made so you can do some moving, you better keep your promise,_"

? :"_**Who are you? Even you just another split personality, but I've never seen something like this how BEARy interesting,**_"

MONITOR :"_Me? Oh, silly I'm just his other self. Don't mind me,_"

The unknown details of the 'Lucky Devil', from half year ago are strictly unknown. The more of the unknown by himself to erase his track. His parents are unknown to be alive or not.

Even he had such brilliant mind, but he had one unknown in his unconscious world.

The unknown figure of an older boy who were fairly different from himself.

Silently he whispers;

"Don't tell on me to Aggy okay? I don't want a burden, but I don't want him to get more burdened more than this,"

Can you keep this a secret for my little Crime Master?

In his whisper, he smiled to you in his full hope.

* * *

**EDIT : 24-8-2014 19.52 PM Indonesian.**

**Students Alive : (20/20)**

**Died : (0/?)**

**SYOC : (16/20)**


	3. Prologe : The Chosen(s)

**Yeey, all full! I love you guys! Here's your reward, Im'ma going make you read second prologue! I may be used OST theme like Captain Pancakes or other Authors. I'll try my best! Since I have personal life. *Peace**

**Anyhow so on to da Class Rooster. Also I'm writing Agnese (He's a male, not female just call 'im Ag or Gase or Valentine even) Okay, names are (First, Last) and theme will be from both DR and SDR2! (Also other Anime, Game or even others probably,)**

**This story can change of POV on the characthers.**

**Also, this had Flasback of the main POV and that's Agnese!**

**Oh, right. For Agnese POV (Point Of View), he call people by the first name or nickname whatever he liked to.**

**But in the None POV, whoever had a nickname will be called as that.**

**Another thing, about the how victim and culprit kill. I probably can't promise on that so much and one of them were to.., grotesque or probably to horried even for the under 13 who might end up reading this in curiosity.**

**Remember this is a T rated not M. But probably slightly though.., well I hope not. This story takes places after 6 years the event of the Dangan Ronpa and 4 years after the Super Dangan Ronpa 2 events. For the sudden storyline, sorry I'm an idiot and I know it.**

**Okay! Happy reading~**

**P.S : I'm perfectly sorry if the character is rather or perfectly OOC (Out Of Characther)**

**EDIT : From when Chiyu is eating a Popsicle, also I decide to add the theme and made a small typo, when I mention "can" in the OC killing I meant "cant"! Whoopsie daisy! Well, the next one will be longer since the main reason I need to wait the other 2 OCs and I probably decide to give them the big refusal and let them in again the next SYOC.**

**Well, if you have interest to get in probably at 1st October in other words I'm losing my patience.**

**Well, thats that. You can take a reserve spot right now and just wait for 1st October to send me one.**

**EDIT : Okay, I'm late I knew that sorry lazinees caught me~! DX Well, don't worry I tried to update quicker so forgive the stupid me! DX**

* * *

**PROLOGUE : The Chosen(s), Teenagers For The Dead Game (Part 1)**

_**(Dangan Ronpa OST : All All Apologizes)**_

Enrolled, and hi! My name is Agnese Valentine, and I'm a Crime Master. Pretty crazy yeah? Not so crazy that I bribe the judge to spare me by helping his sickening son that need a surgery. My friend a sweet toothed that I can bribe him with my sweet cooking help him (also I pay him with cash little by little). I'm nice to the judge; I'm not only giving his son chances of life I also want a case kidnapping, murder, and serial killings.

I've done it all well without any cheating the puzzle game

_**(Music Stops)**_

Arent I nice? Even I was in jail for killing group of cops when I was 7, because they were carelessly shot my beloved 'sister'. That's all I can say to you. Right now..

..

…

…

"Where am I?" I wondered, the class room had a beige coloring and the seats were made of woods classical like in the old stories.

_**(Dangan Ronpa OST : Beautiful Dead)**_

20 seats, I counted to the very front and my back. Horizontal about 4 seats and 5 vertically (I'm about at the 2rd horizontal and 3rd vertically). I twisted my head to look around from I sit, I looked at my table. Surprise.

It had my name at the very corner left side and I found a paper that was written;

**Welcome to Hope Peaks Fantasia Half Academy :**

**Agnese Valentine**

**Age : 17. STHS : Crime Master**

**Appearance : 177cm and 60 kg. 5'10 feet and 132 pounds. Thick messy short hair, white yellowish skin little muscular and healthy and dark blue eyes. Breast leather brown jacket with yellow double buttonings, with a turtleneck the cover lower half of the face, white plain t-shirt underneath, dark green moss cargo pants and black boots. Silver ring at the left ring finger.**

Be surprise it was written by paint that looks like blood. It didn't scare me though, but I couldn't care to less. Is this some child prank? I stand and tried to look and observe the place through the window, I knew this is the first floor. Sports field with a green healthy grass and had white rectangle linings.

The sky was grey, filled with clouds. Strange..

I thought that 'weather girl' says that the weather these days will be light rain not heavy rain or maybe a storm. Oh, well people can be wrong.

I don't know what to do but.., I can walk around this place can I?

I better get to know this place, its too fishy. I mean, I just about to run away from our (me and friends) and now I just woke up in a classroom. This is too fishy even though I kinda like it. This is too strange.

_Strangely indeed.._

I lightly smiled in a glee and decide to walking in this cream colored dormitory, right beside a classroom it was a pure dead end. Just a normal wall I can see, but still I felt something else.., nah..! Just my imagination, I guess...

_**(Music Stops)**_

"_Hey! You there are you also a Student?!_" Someone shouted, shouting at me. Male and slightly had a rude but had an Americano tone. I just looking back to the empty wall, and I swift my head to found, a male that slightly looked like a Gangster. For some reason, I know the STHS mentioning.

Is it the dark show from 6 years ago will be repeated again?

In this silent I give to show it, I just hoping it was not.

_**(Dangan Ronpa OST : Beautiful Morning)**_

"_Excuse me, young gentleman I'm truly at lost here do you know something?_" I ask in English, as I pulled down my neck sleeve. "_An American too?_" He wondered. Personal note, I was right for him being an American and English language user and etc. "Nope! Pure Italian and knew about Japanese for this.., place," I answered in the usual Japanese language.

"_Ah, I see…_ Then I, guess I don't have to translate allot." I slight confused at his last statement, allot? There's more, not just us?

What did he meant by that? "Right, you're?" He gave a confused looked when I started to ask. "Err.., name?" I get to the point of this question. "Oh.., just call me Juve or Marigold," Marigold? Did I heard right?

"Excuse me, Marigold such as.."

"My nickname, personal, famous and favorite nickname," He says with a rude tone. "While I'm a Gangsta,"

**Name : Juve 'Marigold' Horatico**

**Age : 16. STHS : Gangsta.**

**Appearance : 170cm and 60kg. 5'7 inches and 132 pounds. Thick amber brown and wavy hair about his mid-neck, almond slight muscular body and orange tangerine slightly blackened eyes. Green ceadon long sleeved T-shirt, canary yellow Marigold badge on the left chest of the jacket, light yellow colored sleeveless lab coat-hoodie, navy blue cargo pants and Black Country shoes. Two metallic piercings at the lower left of the lips, and the right top ears.**

Marigold such in.., the famous Gangster group (or maybe some Yankee group)?! They were infamous for being ruff and their fights on other schools. I heard the leader named himself by the name of the group, what weird (or unique) is I heard the rumors about the leader involved allot with a CSI agent. Somewhat the rumors say about him and the agent is father and son by blood relationship?

Theres a time.., I heard he was also working as an assistant for a Forensic Biologist. Truly its weird for a Gangsta working as a Doctor or something like that. Of course for the truth, I've realized Juve "Marigold" Horatico actually really his name but not all. You'll know in some time..

_******(Dangan Ronpa OST : Monokuma Sensei Lesson)**_

_**(FLASHBACK. LOCATION : HIDEOUT)**_

"_Juve Horatico.., Bloodstone?" I read the name of the suspect list. "Add the Marigold as his fame of the world, Agnese-Senpai," says-_

_Artaxerxes Carloman Cyprian, a cheeky Romanian brat. My very trusted young informant, you'll know his skill in few times later but you know about people. They aren't always perfect, also his still a Middle School Student._

_**Name : Artaxerxes C. Cyprian**_

_**Age : 14. STMS : Informant.**_

_**Appearance : 154cm and 40kg. Messy and spiky apple red hair, slender-skinny fair skin, black snake eyes also freckles. Black oversized coat (very long his hand couldn't reach outside), blue jeans with the edge rolled up and black hiking boots.**_

(AN : STMS is short from Super Talented Middle School, don't read as SM by accident!)

_A member in my personal team, he's a Middle school brat. "Yeah, and what else should we know?" Chiyu sarcastically ask to younger male, as he eating a Popsicle. "Ergh, Chiyu-san what happen if you get yourself diabetes?" Artaxerxes ask slightly worried about the surgeon. "Who the heck cares about that?" Chiyu rudely replied. "You should you are a doctor," Sakka glanced at the surgeon while he get a snort as a reply._

"_He's partner of the Doctor side in the Little Agency," Artaxerxes just sighed hearing Chiyu's reply._

_Shall I explain something for you? Little Agency is a group of youngsters becoming crime fighters. Like Detective, Doctor, Lawyers and Police, and don't forget about the judges act as the leader group many rumors the judge never been revealed at all. Also, every member had their boss and partner. Like this between Marigold and a Tomato(?)._

"_So are you going to say that he was a doctor? I mean, he was a gangster right?" Chiyu asks in disbelief. "Tell me about it, I don't want to hear too," Artaxerxes sighed. "Also, I dont wanted to see you as a surgeon," Hearing that Chiyu were hold back by me. Struggling and while me is yelling for Sakka help._

Snickering ignoring the up coming danger he says, "_But believe me, Juvenile is his very first full name!"_

"_Juvenile? Are you joking right Artaxerxes?" I ask with a sarcasm tone, right now Sakka is getting an iced water bucket. Artaxerxes looked at me as if I was an enemy. "I'm __**dead**__ serious Agnese-Senpai,"_

_**(PRESENT. LOCATION : HALLWAY. TIME : 13.25. DAY : MORNING)**_

_****__**(Dangan Ronpa OST : Beautiful Morning)**_

"Hey, follow me. We need get to the meeting," He gruffly awakes me from my daydream, and walking away from me. Rude, crude remembering his info about being a half American-Indonesian I couldn't help but sighed and follow him.

Talking about meeting place, what did he meant by that? Where is it?

_**(LOCATION: MASTER HALL. TIME: 13.30. DAY: MORNING.)**_

'Master Hall' how very creative.., "We here 'Lucky Devil'." He glared at me as if I was his enemy for years. Wait, did he say Lucky Devil? "Oh, so those rude actions and words of yours are for your personal hated for me weren't they?" I guess.

"If you knew then don't ask," He growled. I.., then suddenly remember his late mother.

"Tsk, tsk, talk about your dad… Oh, I heard your mother, I'm very-"

_**(Musics Stop)**_

"DON'T SAY A DAMN THING ABOUT HER!" He snapped and kicked the door roughly like it was an enemy that should be killed.

"Ah! Juve, you surprise us!" A girl that had a rose theme all over her run to the gangsta, surprise me more. Good, men! Is she his lover or something?

"Zip it Rose!" He clicked and walked away from me. He taking a huge distant from after I going to say about his (late) mother, my informant is really is useful and correct allot. But talking about being rude, or was it myself being a 'little' foul mouthed there?

"Juve! Ah, sorry about my friend he was rather a hot-headed these days I'm very sorry about him," She bowed to apologizes me. "Don't worry about me, probably my blunt words making him mad at me,"

"Oh, also. My name t'is Stellar Law, you may call me 'Rose' excuser moi!" She quickly left me alone right font of the closed door leaving me shaken at her last phrase. Well, aren't she the Legal Assisstant?

**Name : Stellar "Rose" Law**

**Age : 16. STHS : Legal Assistant.**

**Appearance : 166cm and 45kg. 5'1 inches and 99 pounds. Long straight golden brown about her chest, her side bangs were twisted and rearly clipped with rose clips, slender light beige body and round purple eyes. A white peaked hat with a golden rose emblem, a white breast jacket rose buttoned with a red knitted rose pin, mint dress with a belt with a golden rose buckle, pink fuchisa colored tie with black rose drawing at the lower part, underneath the dress there were a white balloon skirt with a round rose lace, white sock with red rose pattern and pink sneakers with red rose drawings.**

**AN : (Wew, Shy you were rather detail on this one huh? I even had little trouble but that's okay)**

The Rosey like or maybe rosehollic Legal Assistant Foster younger sister of the famous ex-street fighter "Kingsley" who was now retreat from the danger and law breaking world, I remembered the newspaper in the past years I read. Because some cop cut of his right arm.., making him really useless. Probably. ("Lol, I want to say I'm don't have many info about her childhood Lol." Say my friend working as an informant)

_**(Dangan Ronpa OST : Monokuma Sensei Lesson)**_

_**(FLASHBACK. LOCATION : HIDEOUT)**_

"_Next is, Stellar Law, mostly people call her Rose," I read out, after I change with Chiyu. We both got soaked by Sakka bisile action, right now Chiyu just glaring at Sakka in full anger. But I could tell, he will cool of in the next few times._

"_Rose? That's means she's with the L.A (Little Agency in short by him) a partner of Cocoa," He explain. "Well, much I could tell you…, I got nothing much about her except for her being the younger sister of Kingsley Law an ex-street fighter,"_

"_That's it, Sergeant?" Chiyu sarcastic asked in annoyance. "Its Artaxerxes stupid," The lad replied. "Why you little..!"_

"_Stop before I kill myself," All now looked at Sakka who make that stupid statement._

"_Now, now get back to the info of suspects. We had a case where the corpse found freezing, the victim is actually and ex-member of the Despairs. Like you mention Chiyu" Sakka broke the silence._

_**(PRESENT. LOCATION : MASTER HALL. TIME : 13.32. DAY : MORNING)**_

_****__**(Dangan Ronpa OST : Beautiful Morning)**_

Right, one and two down and.., one, two, three.., 13 more to go!

Like they say, take the hard to talk the go to the easy to talk with, example; **Huge bust girls**. (AN : The bolded one is for Agnese black listed types)

Start from.., a girl who was wearing kids clothing?! Between I don't and never want to, I choose to walk over her. Like I say, from the hard to talk with then the easy one!

"Hello, I'm Agnese Valentine a Crime Master," I introduce myself like normal. For the truth, I wanting to some place where I could yelled; "God! Forgive me! Forgive what I just saw!"

At first she just quiet, then she stared at me and slightly walked around me. The she gave a gentle smile, I was slightly hoping she say something that she had a mental problem or some scruffy language.

"_Excuse me, can you speak english?_" So I think this what Juve meant for translating.., "_I'm Agnese Valentine, a Crime Master nice to meet you,_" The she suddenly ask.

"_Are you an interior decorator? Because when I saw you, the entire room became beautiful,_" She asking with her voice like a beauty in very uncomfortable way (read : seductive).

But..! Lord, please make me blind! Make deaf! Make me mu-, no two of the first is fine for me. I hate some girls who were wearing minim outfit or very showing flesh I say and like to seduce men. Yuck.

"_Probably, this room is already beautiful without me,_" I say replying her compliments for me, giving her a flat smile. I want to run over her with a car.

"_Your name is?_" I ask her name.

She giggled, then twirling her hair in a strange way. Seducing me, heh? "_Elaine Bodewig, call me Ellie or Seducer. I'm a Charmer by the way,_" Again, after that sentence she giggled. She maybe beautiful if weren't for her clothing and the seducing act.

**Name : Elaine "Ellie" Bodewig**

**Age : 16. STHS : Charmer**

**Appearance : 168cm and 55kg. 5'6 inches and 121 pounds. Straight dark blue thick long hair to the waist, tied in ponytail with her shower bangs falling over to her face, fair skin tone with very curvy body (Cup size : Double DD) and grey Asian eyes. Sky blue light-cleavage showing and short sleeved sailor uniform, the skirt barely reaches her mid-thighs, white socks folded to her ankles and blue sneakers.**

_(AN : For those who didn't understand cleavage, its bust or breast)_

The famous body seller.., I've heard many handsome men and probably timid cute or beautiful girls (but mostly males) became her precious kill time, they didn't joke about her being the Seducer whereas she just call herself as that.

_******(Dangan Ronpa OST : Monokuma Sensei Lesson)**_

_**(FLASHBACK. LOCATION : HIDEOUT)**_

"_Another suspect in the list, Elaine Bodewig," Sakka read out the suspect notes I taken. "E-Elaine Bo- what?!" Artaxerxes yelled in surprise. He looked slightly horrid and disgust. "And I just planning to ask you that," Sakka looked confused at the boy, not only him me and Chiyu slightly surprise with the lad shouting voice._

"_Ergh, you don't wanna deal with her, trust me!" He says, did that name somehow perfectly taboo for him?_

"_Seriously, if you're a guy its better you ran away from her once you see her,"_

"_And if you're a girl brought a stun gun just in case, she's two gender sexual,"_

_The three of us slightly confused what he meant but then again. "Don't you mean bisexual?" Chiyu wonders. "Ah, something the likes of that," The lad replied._

"_Let me tell you this, I heard she got r*pe by some high school jerks 3. Years. Ago," Okay, the way he started I felt we started a gossip and Highschool jerks, he didn't meant us right? We're never done such terrible thing you know!_

"_Not only that, I heard she went seduce and went sleep with cool guys and few ugly yet useful people to bribe with..," He sighed, disappoint with the women existence. "Slept with? She just sleeps with the guys right?" Chiyu boldly ask, I think he thought it was literally sleep with them not do the married couple 'thing'. He's too pure to know this._

"_Yeah, yeah something like that," The little boy just replied with his grinned as he snickering at the surgeon, laughing at his pure thoughts._

_**(PRESENT. LOCATION : MASTER HALL. TIME : 13.35. DAY : MORNING)**_

_****__**(Dangan Ronpa OST : Beautiful Morning)**_

".., Right, now I think its better I get to know with the other kids..," I say, quickly walking away from her. She then smiled gently and wave on me, she gave me a blow kiss for bonus. Another yuck..! (AN : Agnese really hate some cheap girls, especially who were very seductive)

This one still had the bust size of D cup (well not big as Ellie). But at least her clothing wasn't all showy like the other one before, to me.., she was more like cosplaying or something like that. "S'up person?" Okay, for the at least her cheerful flat impression statement wasn't that seductive as the girl before. "I'm Agnese Valentine, a Crime Master,"

"Then I'm Panoplía Kardiá Thrymmatízo̱! I'm a Gardener!"

**Name : Panoplía Kardiá Thrymmatízo****̱**

**Age : 18. STHS : Gardener**

**Appearance : 157 cm and 64kg. 5'2 and 140 pounds. Long, fluffy and wavy mint green, sandy beige petite body with G cup, right red and left blue eyes. White mini dress with side or bat wing about her thigh and slightly shaped like a coat, white mini skirt, white thigh socks and white knee slightly short boots. Flower crown on the head, wears body armor covering certain parts of her body (but mostly are the chest) and a large necklace with a ruby in it.**

The infamous elves healer! He was right about the existence of elves, and this is the very first time I've seen one! The truth by her sharp ears.

_******(Dangan Ronpa OST : Monokuma Sensei Lesson)**_

_**(FLASHBACK. LOCATION : HIDEOUT)**_

"_Okay, the las could be our culprit question how did she do it? She's a human right? Next, suspect is.., Panopli..-a Kardi..a Tri.., err, Thrymatizo? This one is a Greece wasn't it?" Sakka looked on me, glaring. "Ehehe~" I replied with a grin._

"_Panoplía Kardiá Thrymmatízo__̱__, right?__" He ask. "Yes, and how did you even-"_

_Sakka words became nothing as Artaxerxes interfere with him. "Shes a Vet assistant, I talk directly to her when Gladstone, our pet cat got poisoned," He start glancing at me. I start to sweat._

"_By you know __**WHO**__ right?" Sakka glared darkly at me. Sue the one who writes Sherlock using Gladstone (the bulldog that was belongs to Watsons) as his test subject! Also, our cat it's a Bambino cat and it's a male..! Then Sakka still glaring at me._

_**(PRESENT. LOCATION : MASTER HALL. TIME : 13.37. DAY : MORNING)**_

_****__****__**(Dangan Ronpa OST : Beautiful Morning)**_

"Oh, right just call me Doti K?" She playfully winked, for being friendly. At least this is something calms me after encountered a girl like Elaine. Take her as the very bad example. She then suddenly, turned her back on me. Unknown why but her tone slightly cold when she say few words to me, she probably wasn't get to used with normal humans isn't she.

Couldn't blame the las now. I walked to another girl, why girls you ask? I say get over the hardest one and I mean it!

"Hello there, I'm Agnese Valentine, a Crime Master nice to meet you. You are?" I quickly ask her, since I decide to talk the boys NOW! At first she looked surprise, then flustered, glancing right and left. She then takes a deep breath and, "G-good day, I'm Alicia Simone Davis a Tutor if you want to know," She with a full pride introduced herself; even she had few shy tones.

**Name : Alicia Simone Davis**

**Age : 16. STHS : Tutor**

**Appearance : 165cm and 60kg. 5'5 inches and 132 pounds. Long black hair about her chest, (personally embarrassing to say) huge bust like an adults (while her bottom is regular sizes) brown skin with hourglass body with skinny arm-legs and candy pink eyes. Black tuxedo with matching dress shirt, white tie and black heels.**

As a tutor your background is unknown, could be the prior to the "tragedy" Despair what again? I couldn't remember the name since it was 6 years, it was ended slowly by Makoto Naegi. Then again, this place I a school and why I kept thinking about that incident?

_******(Dangan Ronpa OST : Monokuma Sensei Lesson)**_

_**(FLASHBACK. LOCATION : HIDEOUT)**_

"_Next, its.., Alice in Wonderland," The three of us stared at Chiyu now giving the sign that was an error. "Give me that!" I took the note from him._

_**5. Alicia Simone Davis, reason she was with the victim younger sister as a tutor. Job; Tutoring**_

"_Alicia Simone Davis, know her?" For much for the surprise, Artaxerxes went pale. ".., N.., no.., I don't have anything about her..," He sound sad, feeling being useless now. "Now, now lad, not all the time we get what we want nor need, probably-" As I tried to cheer him up he cut me._

"_No, theres none. This is the very first I heard of her,"_

_What did he say!?_

"_How come, don't tell me you're forgotten her?" Chiyu sneered as an act for revenge for the insults he gets. "Hey, now Chiyu-san! I say I don't know, but I know but I actually don't!" He snapped at his elder. What does that mean?_

"_I know her as a home tutor, but I don't have any specific information of her. Theres none! Like yours Agnese-senpai, she's doesn't have any history to share!"_

_Shocking truth, I think I found someone else had the same fate as me._

_Or so I thought?_

_**(PRESENT. LOCATION : HALLWAY. TIME : 13.40. DAY : MORNING)**_

Frustrating, if I keep talk about I've gotten more of the bad feeling creeping in my back like; As if my wings start being weighted.

"Well.., nice too meet you Alice-"

"Its Alicia," Crap, did I space out too much that I got Chiyu personal disease?!

"Okay, Davis is that okay?" I try making myself least stupid, but for some reason I just made it worse for myself.

"…, Just call me Alicia its slightly confusing and weird,"

"Right, I talk to another students see ya,"

This time, I couldn't care-less about the hard to talk with anymore, 3 out 10 to go!

I stared at the particular unique boy, he had strange arms. Both of them had a bone like arm. I mean, as if had no meat or flesh. The skin os there but I don't he was a Utopia people. I decide to look around the boy. Firstly, he confused then he probably little fed up by me. "_Does this one need something from me?_" He asks in English language. So I think he's the second one who cant speak Japanese, he sound wasn't annoyed maybe he was still confused on what I'm doing.

_****__**(Dangan Ronpa OST : Beautiful Morning)**_

"_Hello, there I'm Agnese Valentine a Crime Master, nice to meet you lad!_" I say in a cheerful tone, sing myself to be happy after the hard time I talk with the ladies. For me, and myself of course!

"_.., Crime Master..?_" He asks to get a replay from me. "_Yes, that's me!_" Actually my tone is the opposite of my intent next of action. I want to clean his ear wax out from his ears IF I need to say it again my talent.

"_So.., are the.., same..? Since my ta-talent.. is Crime,_" He asnwers, I thought I just crumble as he say that. But it's true..

"_What's your activity?_" I kindly ask. "_Erm, robbery, theft, killing and many similar.. like that.. I guess..,_" He looked careful at his words making him slowly at talking.

"_Right, your name,_" I demand to the lad.

"_Its.., Jasper Falke.., you.., may call me Ecto..,_"

**Name : Jasper 'Ecto' Falke**

**Age : 16. STHS : Crime.**

**Appearance :** **173cm and 57kg. 5'8 inches and 124 pounds. Pitch black messy and curly short hair, dark olive skin with smooth and flawless spoiled by little scars on the slender skin, strange bone-like arms showing, black-grey eyes hidden upon the sunglasses. All black with his plain T-shirt, cargo pants and military-style combats boots. Black sunglasses, black leather gloves (strangely had a slightly sharp pointing bulge) and a feather tucked in on his ears.**

"_Okay.., see you around.., Jasper,_" I say and walked away. So this is Jasper Falke? Talking about his personality he more like a child who plays around. But he was rather truthful though. He had strange aura, there was a huge different from him. Un-human like aura.

_******(Dangan Ronpa OST : Monokuma Sensei Lesson)**_

_**(FLASHBACK. LOCATION : HIDEOUT)**_

"_Jasper Falke," Sakka read the next suspect._

"_Jasper who?" Artaxerxes asked back._

"_American kid, probably your age," Sakka replied, glancing at me. "Since when did you gone to-"_

"_Its was Chiyu assistant added, didn't he?" I wonder. Looking at him, "Why did you even asked me!? I didn't even know that!" He yelled._

"_Forget that, we can ask the moron later," Artaxerxes clap to get back in track._

"_Hey!" Chiyu did not like the insult upon his co-worker._

"_Jasper Falke you say? Nothing I can get for you, since its..- WAS OUT FROM THE COUNTRY!" The three of us shocked at the yelling he made, slightly angry._

"_But, can tell you three this... He was more like a Freelancer in the crime world, he always goes by the nickname of Ecto, personal nickname of his,"_

_The three of us nodded awkwardly._

"_That's all, no records of being captured, history, blood, and many more just his plain crime work, he just only accept jobs that had money though,"_

"_Uhuh..," Chiyu slightly annoyed._

"_But, I get some info of looks. Many say he was more like a monster and always wearing black sunglasses, not a single second he threw it out or open the glasses," Artaxerxes sighed._

"_Well, better than nothing," I say._

_**(PRESENT. LOCATION : HALLWAY. TIME : 13.43. DAY : MORNING)**_

_****__****__**(Dangan Ronpa OST : Beautiful Morning)**_

I ecountered myself with a boy that his bangs never been cutted allot, other words his face invisible by his black bangs. "Hello there, I'm Agnese Valentine, the Crime Master," Like always and polite like the pirates. Introduces yourself then let others say their names.

"I'm.., Shiro Hebiyasha. You may call me Shiro," He replied. "Whats your talent?" I asked. "Freelancer,"

**Name : Shiro Hebiyasha**

**Age : 18. STHS : Freelancer**

**Appearance : 183 cm and 64kg. 6 inches and 142 pounds. Black hair medium lengthen with bangs spread out to the end covering his faces, light neutral slim looking body, and night blue eyes. Black jacket with blue t-shirt, dark jeans and red sneakers. Green scarf around his neck.**

The nicknamed Snake Demon by the locals (read : personally just one of us)? "Okay, nice to meet you Shiro. See you later!" I walk up next to the other students.

_******(Dangan Ronpa OST : Monokuma Sensei Lesson)**_

_**(FLASHBACK. LOCATION : HIDEOUT)**_

"_Next is.., White Snake Demon?" Sakka read it out slightly confused. "Okay.., is this a nick-" Artaxerxes who doesn't learn manners once again cut his elders speech. "Shiro Hebiyasha is officially a name, and I rather know him," He says. "Not so much," He added, make us that was firstly thinking he was able to make friends with other people, or maybe befriends with the suspect._

"_He's a Freelancer,"_

"_Oh," Just the very short reply from the three of us._

"_That's your reaction?" Artaxerxes slightly confused or maybe annoyed at the three of us._

"_Don't know," Chiyu shrugged._

"_Couldn't care," Sakka the take a chair then sitted._

_I sheepishly smiled and shrugged._

_Artaxrexes couldn't help but sighed. "Right, Freelancer nearly nothing since the strict adults keeping me out from him, bleh!" Artaxerxes pulled his tongue out in his annoyance. "But I only get his relatives, parents well and healthy, a brother the same as the parents and.., oh right a spouse,"_

"_Deceased,"_

"_That's all what we get from here huh?" Chiyu looked tired._

"_Like I Sherlock says, better late get the knowledge than never knew at all," I calmly say those words._

_**(PRESENT. LOCATION : HALLWAY. TIME : 13.43. DAY : MORNING)**_

_****__****__**(Dangan Ronpa OST : Beautiful Morning)**_

The next one is a girl that looked like Juve good friend of his. But the students I met up until now is about 7 people I've meet this time. I should probably be aware (as well they are) I was going to uncovered my personal case as well this school.

Also this world, I've been having this very bad feeling this is not our world. But I tried to pretend to know nothing of it.

_**(Music Stops)**_

* * *

_**(LOCATION : ?. TIME : 13.43. DAY : MORNING. POV : ?)**_

Today I'm enrolling to a very special school!

That person says I'm going to enjoy this place!

But who was that? Who was that person again?

Strange I don't remember at all..

Oh, well this place is very colorful than that place!

..

..

..

Huh? Where am I? Why am I sleeping on a chair and table like this?

Wait, what should I do next again?

Ah, I forgot my note!

Lets see, here..

**My name is Kiyoko Otonashi! I'm enroll Hope Peaks Fantasia Half Academy!**

**Say with a smile to other people!**

No, no not this! I think there was something more important here..! I flapped the other pages of this notebook..!

**Be caution! There magic user students maybe some of them had a bad temper!**

Right, is this one!

I hope I could be friends with them very greatly!

'_..despair of tomorrow.., despair of your lives.., despair all-_'

Ack! "Get out! Get out from me! Stop with you stupid nonsense!" I start to yell panicking of that voice. Then its gone, fiuh..

ACK! I just yelled at myself I probably thought as a weirdo now! Wait, I'n just alone in this.., classroom. God grief!

Weird, why it keep ratting about despair this and that?

Oh, well.., maybe I should walk around and find few people that I can talk with!

* * *

**Okay that's all I could give it to you! This is about 8 OC I introduced you with for that OC didn't mention here. Be patience I personally cutted the chapter so I couldn't be to long. Right now is about 5,000 more of this.**

**Say what do you say about this chapter?**

**Any flame, critics or even comments? Say it all!**

**Next is, the other OCs!**


End file.
